Interstate of Neith-Tiaan
The Interstate of Neith-Tiaan (locally, the Zeusic Republic of Neith-Tiaan, or Neith-Tiaan, INT) is an interstate of the United Federation of Artemis. Neith-Tiaan is located in the Artemis Alpha System and the homeworlds of the Alphosic people. It consists of the namesake states of Neith and Tiaan, two vastly different worlds united only by their subsystem, religious fundamentalism and skin color. The planet Neith is considered far and wide to be the jewel of the Federation for its purple hue atmosphere and bright green oceans, highly contrasted to the widely considered hostile and merciless society that lives on it. It is the only planet with polar ice regions at its respective north and south pole. Tiaan is considered to be an equally unique planet as it has only one face which always faces the sun. Therefore, for over 80% of Tiaanese citizens, it is permanently daylight. The INT has a hostile history between the respective states, before unification, which usually consisted of the militaristic society of Neith (then the Republic of Neith) attempting to conquer the peaceful society of Tiaan (then the Tribes of Tiaan). The Tiaanese proved able to repel the continuous attempts at invasion, however, in 2121, the Republic of Neithian Planets was established when Neith successfully launched a coup d'etat in the Tiaanese capital. This sparked the Tiaanese Resistance War, which saw all of humankind involved. The war spanned decades and eventually ended in a peace compromise. Shortly thereafter, the United Federation was established and Neith and Tiaan united as an interstate. Because of the tension between the two states, there is no fixed capital city. Rather, the elected Governor travels between the planets twice a year and establishes the seat of government in the respective capital city. History Tiaan-Neith relations First Interplanetary War Republic of Neithian Planets Tiaanese Resistance War Unification Subsequent development Politics and government Executive Main article: Governorship of Neith-Tiaan The executive branch of Neith-Tiaan's government is wholly known as the Governorship. It consists of the popularly elected Governor and his appointed employees, including a cabinet, departments and agencies. The Governor has no set seat and must, as the head of state and government representative of all the electorate, travel between the state capitals on a biannual basis. The Law Regarding the Governor's Religion of 2192 mandates that the person occupying the office is a "devout" Zeusic, as established by the Council of the Church of Zeus of Neith-Tiaan. Legislature Main article: Neith-Tiaan Interplanetary Assembly The highest source of authority in Neith-Tiaan and its law making body is the Interplanetary Assembly. The Assembly consists of two houses - the upper Zeusic Council and the lower People's House. As a compromise between the differing states, the Zeusic Council is based in Tiaan while the People's House is based in Neith; making Neith the unofficially regarded "capital" planet of the interstate (because of the People's House's higher authority). The people and society of Neith, however, is regarded as undemocratic. Instead of the more liberal tribal democracy of Tiaan and most other federation states, Neith, locally, is an authoritarian or "organic" democracy, wherein the elite of Neith allegedly only uses a fraudulent system to legitimize their rule. However, on an interstate basis, the Law Regarding the Election of Representatives mandates a more liberal approach to choosing persons for the People's House. In Tiaan, the populace elects one representative per tribal commune, and in Neith, the local legislature puts forward a shortlist of fifty of its own members to the public, who popularly chooses ten. This system is controversial however the Federal Charter gives interstates and states much autonomy to decide their own systems. Judiciary Main article: Interplanetary Judicial System of Neith-Tiaan The Interplanetary Judicial System of Neith-Tiaan (commonly known as the Judiciary) is the judicial branch of the Neith-Tiaan government. It consists of one Supreme Court (the final court of appeal), and a series of Interstate Courts and Interstate Appeal Courts spread across the states. Military and foreign relations Zeusic Interplanetary Defense Coalition (ZIDC) Main article: Zeusic Interplanetary Defense Coalition Because of the continuous hostility between the respective states, Tiaan and Neith have their own independent military forces; the Tiaanese Self Defense Force (TSDF) and the Neithian Militant Forces (NMF) respectively. Each force operates within its own jurisdiction independently of the other. The Planetars of each state appoint their own military staff. The ZIDC exists as a standby organization which is activated in the event of a coordinated attack on the interstate as a whole. Its leadership structure is the Coalition Directorate General (led by a Director General) which is permanently staffed with general staff from both military forces. The Director General is either the Flotilla Council Chief of the TSDF or the Prime Conqueror of the NMF, depending on which state the Governor is from. The small permanent fleet of the ZIDC consists of two representative capital ships from each state, permanently stationed at Coalition Headquarters Moros or on peacetime campaign. It currently consists of two Tiaanese Magnate-class battlecogs and two Neithian Coercer-class conquerships. Foreign relations Culture and demographics Religion See also *State of Neith *State of Tiaan Notes *Religious fundamentalism. *Neith: **quasi-fascist **militaristic **authoritarian democracy **distaste for Tiaan *Tiaan: **advanced tribalism **peaceful **tribal democracy **distaste for Neith Category:The Artemis System